1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aligning apparatus, more particularly to an automated aligning apparatus for aligning sides of a stack of paperboards carried toward a paperboard processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional way to align sides of a stack of paperboards for carrying toward a paperboard processing device, such as a printing machine, is to stack the paperboards at a corner of a factory with various lines in accordance with the sizes of the paperboards, thereby resulting in the need for a relatively large operating area. A lifter is then used to move the stacked paperboards toward the processing device for machining. As such, there is a tendency that the paperboards will deviate from their aligning positions, and it is labor-intensive to perform manual alignment of the paperboards on a feeding side of the processing device. In addition, the lifter needs a relatively large space for movement.